Numerous human activities require the assumption of a kneeling posture for considerable intervals of time. Such include, without limitation, gardening, prayer, meditation, cleaning floor areas, carpentry and the like. Such activities, if carried on for extended intervals of time, typically call for the use of cushions, pads or the like which would protect the knees of the person active in such endeavors. Numerous prior art devices are directed to this problem as is exemplified by the patents recited herebelow.
With respect to older and handicapped people, particularly, not only the act of kneeling itself for any extended period, but also the assumption of and the recovery from such posture may be very difficult, indeed painful. The knee rest, gardener's stools, kneeling stools and cushion constructions of which the writer is aware do not adequately provide for or meet such requirements or needs. What is optimally required is a knee rest or cushion of strong base construction and comfortable pad which has a base particularly adapted to the use to which the device is to be directed, there additionally being provided arms facilitating kneeling down and rising from a kneeling posture. In addition, the entire device should be readily portable in a manner which does not require carrying and also one which provides tool storage space or shelf space if desirable in a particular application. This is what I have attempted to provide in this invention and have so provided.